Heero's AI
by YamiEmmy
Summary: Heero and Duo have been sent to San Francisco to catch a bomber who targets random buildings. The weird thing is, Duo's a computer. No yaoi, no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, the infamous YamiEmmy has created a new story. I have no idea as to where this came from, but it came. I guess I've been reading a few too many Chobits or something, but the weird thing is, I haven't watched or read anything Gundam in months!  
  
This is not a crossover, only Duo is a computer. The other G-wing boys are not in here. This story is only about Heero and Duo. No yaoi. No pairings at all.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All I own is my name.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Date of Activation: September 4, 2002  
  
Designation: Duo Maxwell  
  
Classification: Artificial Intelligence (AI)  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye Color: Violet  
  
Height: 156 cm  
  
Owner: Heero Yuy  
  
Creator: Heero Yuy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero looked fondly at his most prized possession and best friend. His supercomputer was in shut down mode, waiting for Heero's command to wake up.  
  
Heero had made sure to voice code Duo to respond to his voice when in shut down mode so that no one else could wake him up or shut him down.  
  
Heero was very possessive of the computer he had started building when he had been fourteen. He was a child genius, and already had several degrees from a university at the age of fourteen. He was able to build Duo's frame in less than two months, but the hard part came with programming him. Duo had been built so that he could understand all sorts of programs, but Heero couldn't find one that he wanted his computer to run on.  
  
He had found the answer to his problem quite unexpectedly one day. An acquaintance of his had stopped by and asked several random questions about Duo, but the main thing that Kenji couldn't understand was why Heero wanted his computer to be shaped like a human. "Do you want it to think for itself?" was the question that got Heero's mind working in overtime.  
  
Then and there he decided to create a program that would give Duo a mind of his own. Heero was intent on developing an AI, and on September fourth, Duo Maxwell, the first AI ever created, was activated.  
  
The two of them together could solve any case, and catch any criminal. Heero was soon pulled into the FBI and given the most difficult missions. Whenever anyone else was stumped, they called in Heero.  
  
But they were never told about what Duo was.  
  
Today, the two were on an airplane, on their way to San Francisco Airport. Heero had been given an assignment to find a bomber in the city, and he knew that he would need his fastest and best computer to do the job.  
  
So, naturally, he brought Duo.  
  
Since they were on an airplane, and all electrical devices and cell phones and things that acted like cell phones were to be turned off, Heero had told Duo to shut down. The flight attendants had asked several times whether or not Duo would like a drink when he woke up, but Heero dealt with them by saying that he had taken a tranquilizer before boarding the plane since he was afraid of heights.  
  
Once the plane had landed and the announcement had come across the speakers that electrical devices could be turned on again, Heero leaned over to say to Duo, "Wake up, Duo."  
  
In a very human-like manner, Duo opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning already Heero?"  
  
"No, but we just landed. Are all of your systems working right?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing's broken. Oh, wait my optical feeds are down a bit. You'll need to fix that later."  
  
"What's wrong with them?" Heero asked slightly worried.  
  
"Nothing too bad, Heero. I just can't see green. I see it as black and assorted shades of blue."  
  
"Oh, then maybe I should have packed you in a crate and shipped you as luggage," Heero teased.  
  
"Hey, I am not luggage! Maybe I should have shipped you off as luggage!" Heero laughed lightly at Duo's comment.  
  
Duo surprised even him sometimes. Heero knew that Duo had a sense of humor and feelings, but he was amazed at how human-like Duo was. He could talk about things like optical feeds one minute, and something like going to the zoo the next.  
  
Heero was glad Duo acted like he did. Heero had always wanted a friend who was as smart as he was but also a little random. He had programmed Duo's behavior and personality, but the rest came with the AI.  
  
"Where's our contact?" Duo asked. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us right outside security?"  
  
"He's right here, Duo. Don't you see him?"  
  
"Uh, I guess my optical feeds are down more that I thought," Duo responded quietly.  
  
"Well, there was a lot of turbulence during the flight. Some of the wires must have come loose."  
  
The two walked over to the man who they had been told was named Mr. Underpante. Ever since Duo heard that he had been calling him Captain Underpants. Even though Heero thought it was quite funny, he had told Duo not to call the captain by that name.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I presume?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I believe that it was made clear to you that you were to come alone in the e-mail, correct?"  
  
Duo looked from Heero to Underpante, and the only thing he could be certain of was that his optical feeds were getting worse. He needed Heero to fix them soon.  
  
"Heero," Duo said, "I think I need my eyes examined. Do you think you could take me to an eye doctor later today or tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Yuy? Were you not told to come alone?" Underpante asked, completely ignoring Duo.  
  
"Not right now, Duo," Heero said to his computer. Turning to Underpante, Heero said, "Yes, I was told to come alone, however, if you will not let Duo stay, then I will have to leave as well. I can do my job without him, but I would prefer him to assist me."  
  
"Why? Is he the real Heero Yuy?" Underpante asked.  
  
"No, he's my best friend. He helps me out when I'm stumped, and he is the only person who can beat me in chess. He's more than qualified to undertake this mission. Let him stay, or find your own replacement for me."  
  
"Way to go Heero, that's defending me! Good job!" Duo said enthusiastically. "Let's see Captain Underpants reply to that!"  
  
"Duo! How many times do I have to tell you not to call him that!" Heero said to Duo while holding back a grin.  
  
"I think you have told me about seventy four times," Duo said with a smile. "But I'm not going to stop!" Duo stuck out his tongue at Heero.  
  
"This idiot has the wits necessary to assist you, Mr. Yuy?" Underpante asked. "The only thing I think he can assist with is a faster way to think of how to kill oneself."  
  
"You'd be surprised as to what Duo can do to assist me. He's a whole lot smarter than he acts. Trust me on that."  
  
"Well, I'll let him stay, but only if he doesn't call me that again."  
  
"Aye aye, Captain Underpants!" Duo teased.  
  
"Duo," Heero warned and smacked Duo on the arm. "No more teasing for the rest of the day. Or I won't take you to get your eyes checked."  
  
"Ack! That's no fair! Heero, you're cheating!" Duo whined.  
  
"Yes I am, now live with it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three of them got their luggage and walked to the car that was waiting for them. Underpante and Heero put the bags in the trunk since Duo's eyes were steadily getting worse.  
  
"So, Mr. Yuy, how do you think the bomber is getting his bombs placed?" Underpante asked.  
  
"Well, based on the information I have so far, I can only say-" Heero started before he was interrupted by Duo.  
  
"You can only say nothing! You haven't run any examinations of any of the bombing sites, you haven't seen any detailed pictures, and you haven't done anything! There's nothing you can say at this point, this early in the case."  
  
"Mr. Yuy, is this true?"  
  
"Yes. I can't say anything until I have seen at least one of the crime scenes."  
  
"Then we should go there first, before we go to your hotel."  
  
"No, I need to unpack first. I'll need a few things before I go to any scene."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heero, I can't see anything in color!" Duo whined once they were in their room.  
  
"Shut up and lay down," Heero said to Duo. "You can see the bed, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Duo lay down on the bed slowly, making sure that it was where he thought it was. "Alright, all ready for tune up."  
  
"Good, shut down."  
  
Duo's eyes closed and with a slight buzzing noise, Duo shut down. "Time to get to work," Heero muttered.  
  
After an hour of tinkering with Duo's eye circuits, Heero was finally done. "Wake up."  
  
"Done already? Damn, that didn't take long at all. You're getting good at that!"  
  
"Hn, do they work?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see again," Duo said and got up. "So, when did you tell Captain Underpants we were going to check out those crime scenes?"  
  
"I didn't. I wasn't sure if you would be functioning properly this early. I was going to wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Hmm, tomorrow. I think we can get started today. If it gets dark, you can use a flashlight," Duo suggested.  
  
"Yeah, and you can see in the dark," Heero thought to himself.  
  
"So the problem is... where?"  
  
"Alright, fine, just let me get out the laptop and we'll go."  
  
"Sweet! I'll go tell Captain Underpants!" Duo exclaimed before he ran out of the room to find the Captain.  
  
"The things I put up with," Heero muttered quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the first chapter, I really hope you like it. If you don't like it, well then, that's just too bad. Don't leave me a review if you think it's stupid or dumb, but do leave one if you have any ideas as to how I can improve. Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I hope people like this! When I checked my reviews, I only had three, but I hope that by now that has at least doubled. Or I hope it will now! ^_~  
  
Anyways, yeah, here's the second chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I love Duo and I love Heero, but unfortunately, I own neither one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here's where the first bombing took place," Captain Underpante said. "It was less than two months ago."  
  
"I see," Heero said. "Duo, are you looking around?"  
  
"Yup, sure am, and let me tell you, I am not seeing anything I like."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Underpante asked. "It's so dark, how can you see anything?" It was about nine at night, and it was pretty dark.  
  
"Hey Heero, come and look at this," Duo said, motioning to a set of frayed wires. "They're not supposed to be like this, right?"  
  
Heero knelt down and pointed the flashlight at the wires in question. "That does not look good."  
  
"What is it?" Underpante asked. "What did you find?"  
  
In a quiet voice Heero said to Duo, "You are recording this, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What do you get of this?" Heero asked his computer.  
  
"Lines were cut, forced an explosion. The bombs weren't actual bombs, just wires touching what they weren't supposed to touch."  
  
"That's what I get too."  
  
"Can someone explain what's going on?" Underpante asked, looking from Heero to Duo and back again.  
  
"Duo, you take care of it."  
  
"Right." Turning to the captain, Duo said, "See, it's like this. The wires aren't supposed to touch. When they do, you get a really big BANG! Get it? Good. Apparently, someone out there knows how to get that really big BANG and wanted to show off. Now, me and Heero know how to make that same BANG, but we don't usually do that since the BANG is instantaneous. Someone must have built a little mechanical thingamabob to do this." Looking back at the wires, Duo muttered, "Smart little fucker."  
  
"We're done here," Heero said. "Let's go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you detect any metals that weren't used in the construction of the building?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"No, but you know that the person responsible didn't need to use some weird metals to construct his little bug." Duo was lying on the bed, connected to Heero's laptop feeding the little computer all of the images he had collected. "You could easily create some remote control cutting thing out of that metal."  
  
"True," Heero said thoughtfully, going through the many images that were taken from many different angles. "But the person in question would have to have access to those kinds of resources."  
  
"Would you like me to run a search for the places one could use to make the little bug?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, anyone could make one in their garage if they had the right equipment. This is going to be harder than I originally thought."  
  
"Yeah, but still, not everyone could get the right equipment and have a place to use it," Duo added. "Come on, let me run a check."  
  
"Fine, if you think it will help, go ahead."  
  
Duo's eyes lost their focus and a slight humming sound came from him. "Alright, you were right, Heero. I get four thousand people who have the required space to build the bug, and of them, three thousand who have the money to buy the needed parts, and one hundred and thirty five of them with the know-how to build it."  
  
"Told you it was useless to run a search," Heero said. "But you're too stubborn to listen."  
  
"Whatever," Duo said, rolling his eyes. "I'm bored, I'm going to find something else to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The incey wincey spider went up the water spout, I'm bored! Down came the rain, and washed the spider out, I'm bored! Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, I'm bored. And the incey wincey spider crawled up the spout again I'm bored!" Duo sang to no one.  
  
He was sitting on the balcony, legs dangling back and forth just trying to keep himself entertained.  
  
Underpante had heard the commotion and came outside to see what was going on and saw Duo on the balcony. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Singing nursery rhymes," Duo answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm bored and there's nothing for me to do."  
  
"Can I ask you something? Why did Mr. Yuy bring you here?"  
  
"Well, like he said earlier, I'm a lot more that I seem. I look and act like an idiot, but I'm not. Ask me any question, and I can answer it in less that a minute."  
  
"Do you know random trivia?" Underpante asked.  
  
"That's my specialty," came Duo's reply. "Hold on a second," Duo said to Underpante. He then turned in the direction Heero was in and yelled, "HEERO!"  
  
"WHAT?" came Heero's voice from inside.  
  
"I'M BORED!"  
  
"THEN FIND SOMETHING TO DO!"  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! I'VE REDUCED MYSELF TO SINGING NURSERY RHYMES!"  
  
"THEN COME HERE!"  
  
"Yippee! I get to do something!" Duo said happily before he got up and skipped to the room Heero was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey we got mail!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Read it."  
  
"Okay. Uh, whoa, now that is what I call an encryption! Heero, you might want to take a look at this."  
  
"Send it through the link," Heero said. Heero had hooked Duo up to the laptop again and the two were going over the pictures again. "Duo?" Heero looked at Duo and saw that he was twitching out of control. "Duo, shut down," Heero ordered instantly.  
  
"Ca. . . n't," Duo managed to say. "Vi. . . rus."  
  
"You can't shut down? Shit." Heero pulled up Duo's shirt and lightly tapped the part of Duo's chest that opened, exposing the wires underneath. Heero carefully found the manual override and turned Duo off. "Shit. This means someone knows we'll find them. They have to be someone close."  
  
Heero sat back, not quite sure what to do. He hadn't upgraded Duo's memory into the laptop in almost a month, so Duo wouldn't remember who the Captain was, and the Captain didn't know what Duo was, and they both wanted it like that.  
  
Duo had learned early on that when a person found out he was a computer, they tended to treat him like one. Duo considered himself a person, as did Heero. True, Duo was a machine and could go on the Internet and knew hundreds of languages, and could compute anything in less than a second, but he also had feelings. Duo hated it when people treated him like a machine.  
  
"I guess we don't have a choice, buddy," Heero said to Duo's still form. "I'm going to have to tell the Captain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wait a second, you're saying that Duo is a computer? And you want me to believe this?" Underpante asked dubiously. "That idiot can't be a computer, he's too stupid."  
  
"Would you like some proof?" Heero asked him. "I can show you right now, I still haven't gotten him operational again yet. You can watch me repair him."  
  
"You're serious? He really is a computer?"  
  
"Yeah." Heero led the captain to the room he shared with Duo and Underpante's eyes widened.  
  
Duo's chest panels were open and wires were connected to little plugs near his ears. "I'm back, Duo," Heero said quietly. "Time to get you working."  
  
"Holy shit. I have never seen something like this," Underpante said in amazement. "Hey, wait a second, if he's a computer, then why is he so stupid?"  
  
"It's an act. You didn't think he was a computer, and that's what he wanted. Duo is an authentic AI. He has feelings, emotions, random thoughts, you name it. Other that the fact that he's a machine, he's completely human."  
  
"But why does he act like an idiot? Not most humans act like idiots."  
  
Heero let out a depressed sigh. "I always wanted a friend who acted like Duo, but since I'm so smart I was teased by all the kids my age who acted like him. I didn't have friends when I was young."  
  
"So you programmed him to act like that?"  
  
"No, you didn't let me finish. Duo was originally supposed to act like me, smart and always focused, but people soon realized what he was. Since Duo has a mind of his own, he learned that by acting the way he had been, it was easy to see what he was, so he just changed his behavior. He acts like an idiot so people won't treat him like a machine. It's the one thing that can get Duo depressed," Heero finished. "There, all done. Now all I have to do is transfer the latest memory backup."  
  
Duo's backup memory was quickly uploaded into Duo and then Heero closed all of the panels. "Duo, start up."  
  
"Okay, something's not quite right here, Heero," Duo said as he woke up, even before he opened his eyes. "My system says it's November, but my memory says it's September. Please explain."  
  
"Open your eyes and you'll see something else that needs an explanation."  
  
"Alright, who's that?" Duo said, pointing to Underpante.  
  
"He's Captain Underpante, and you caught a virus and your entire hard drive had to be cleaned. The last thing you remember is the last day I backed your memory."  
  
"So, he's Captain Underpants? Alright, I can live with that. But he knows what I am now, right?"  
  
"Yes, I had to tell him so he wouldn't wonder why you wouldn't remember him."  
  
"Hn, whatever. So what's our mission?" Duo asked, back to his normal hyper self.  
  
"Hold on, I'll send the specifics through a link." Heero sent the files.  
  
Duo went over the files that had been sent with an unfocused look. "Alrighty, I got it all. So it's a bomber that's using a cute little bug, right? Sweet. This is going to be fun!"  
  
"And he's back to normal, Underpante. Just like I told you."  
  
"I can see that," Underpante grumbled.  
  
"Why are you grumbling, Captain Underpants? Got a wedgie?"  
  
"I still can't believe a computer can act like you do! You are such an idiot!" Underpante yelled before he stormed out of the room.  
  
"I don't think I like him," Duo said calmly. "It's just something about him. Hey, we got mail!"  
  
"Don't read it! Whatever you do, please don't read it! That's where the virus came from."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I'm bored, I think I'll go bother Captain Underpants. Bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O.o That was the worst way to end a chapter that I have ever seen. But oh well, it had to end, so I ended it.  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did. If not, then you had better leave a flame. Of a flamethrower. I put one on my Christmas Wish List! I hope I get one! ^_^ 


End file.
